<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Too Well by supremeoverlordkat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642597">All Too Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeoverlordkat/pseuds/supremeoverlordkat'>supremeoverlordkat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, its gonna be an open ending but its gonna lean towards happy, its mostly fluff, its v slight angst tho, will have one scene where we Fade To Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeoverlordkat/pseuds/supremeoverlordkat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey runs back into the love of her life three years after she had last heard it. She runs through the memories that her remember him All Too Well. Inspired by the Taylor Swift song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Too Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/gifts">ekayla</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey EK! I hope you love it! I love you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey walks towards her favorite coffee shop. In the mid autumn air it is the coziest place to write her newest sci-fi hit. Laser swords, a bit of romance, and a reveal to rock the nation. It was nice to be able to have the time to actually focus on her writing. </p>
<p>She gets her chai tea latte, sits in a comfy leather chair, and settles into the flow of her work. Hours pass as she types away of battles, great escapes, and a love that crosses lightyears. </p>
<p>“Rey?” An all too familiar voice asks, questioning if it really is her. She looks up towards him, and it all comes rushing back...</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Rey was so excited for her foster brother, Finn. He’d found love and happiness. Even if she was still alone for the foreseeable future, she was so happy for him. So she was going to his apartment with his boyfriend, Poe. </p>
<p>She’d seen both the apartment and Poe before, but they had started out as roommates and this was their first official family gathering as a couple. They’d also invited Poe’s adopted brother Ben, who she knew absolutely nothing about except for a couple of anecdotes from Poe’s childhood. She wondered what he’d be like as she walked in the brisk September air, pulling her scarf tighter around her. If he was anything like Poe he’d be warm, sociable, always quick witted and there to greet you with a smile. </p>
<p>As she got to the door, someone literally smacked into her back. </p>
<p>“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” She shouted, struggling to regain her balance. She turned around to see an actual giant glaring at her. </p>
<p>He wasn’t just tall either. He was huge everywhere. Rey could hide behind him and there would be no evidence she was there at all. But as she looked past the broad shoulders, his face seemed almost... soft? Dark eyes wide and angry, angular cheeks with a long nose, but almost pouty lips. He was as if the God of the Dead had decided to take her away and punish her for her life's mistakes.</p>
<p>“Watch where I’m going? Watch where your fucking scarf is falling. Thing almost killed me. Who even needs a scarf that large when it's barely under 60 degrees?” He ranted, his shoulders shaking. He was almost vibrating with anger. </p>
<p>“Well, some of us don’t have the cold tolerance of a polar bear,” she snapped back. Angry god or not, no one talked to her that way. They both stepped into the elevator, stomping their way through the line of people obviously willing to wait to avoid whatever this was. </p>
<p>“Aren’t you from England? Shouldn’t you be more tolerant of the cold than me?” </p>
<p>“I'm from Nevada! My parents were British but that's literally all I know about them. Thank you, by the way, for bringing that memory up.” </p>
<p>They were in the elevator now, and he stopped in his tracks to look at her for what was really the first time. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, parents are really difficult and I didn’t mean to bring it up. Your accent just made me assume-“ he trailed off. </p>
<p>“Well you know what they say about when you assume,” she quipped back. “I am sorry about the scarf though, I forget how long it is sometimes.” </p>
<p>He stared at her for a second, with the most intense stare she’d ever seen, before he answered with a quiet “It's okay.” Finally the elevator dinged, and they were destined to part forever. </p>
<p>Until they ended up knocking at the same door. </p>
<p>“No, there’s no way you’re Ben Solo.” She shook her head in disbelief. “Poe made you seem so nice.” </p>
<p>“And Finn made you out to have a sunny disposition. I never thought someone with sunshine in their veins would be so cold all the time.” </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault it’s so cold in this city!” She exclaimed, hand flung wildly out in front of her.  “Like, it's almost never warm! It's how I imagine Hoth to feel!”  </p>
<p>Finn opened the door with a smile, and then a look of shock at the screaming he interrupted. </p>
<p>“Honey!” He yelled into the kitchen. “They already met! It did not go well” </p>
<p>The two, still bickering about what temperature was acceptable, stomped in behind their host. Poe came out of the kitchen, smiling at the bickering pair. </p>
<p>“I knew you two would disagree but I didn’t think it’d be this soon.” </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Dinner was amazing, after the two had calmed down enough to have a civil conversation. And they could get along quite nicely sometimes. That is, until Settlers of Cataan came out after dinner. </p>
<p>“I'm going to build a road through here and then build a settlement,” Rey stated with full confidence.</p>
<p>“But that blocks the route to my port!” Ben yelled. </p>
<p>“Well,then you should have moved faster. I'm the Queen of this game.” She smirks at his rising temper.</p>
<p>Finn and Poe had all but abandoned their own turns to watch Rey and Ben at war with each other. It was a magnificent thing to watch. It was less like a board game and more like the USA and the USSR promising Mutually Assured Destruction. They had mostly destroyed each other’s plans and were screaming when Poe finally called it </p>
<p>“Okay, no one is gonna win tonight, and we’re gonna get a noise complaint if we let you continue. It's time to go home. Goodnight.” </p>
<p>Both parties stopped mid-argument and turned to look at him, the anger fading from their eyes as they nodded and went to grab their stuff. On the elevator, Ben turns to Rey. </p>
<p>“Let me drive you home.” </p>
<p>“I really couldn’t. I’ll be fine on my own,” she insists with a wave of her hand, holding the door for him. </p>
<p>“”Please, just get in the car,” he sighs as they reach the vehicle, forever frustrated at this girl. “I don’t want you freezing to death.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” she says after a pause. “But I get to pick the music.” </p>
<p>Neither noticed that she had left the scarf that started this mess in Finn and Poe’s apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>